Forbbiden Love
by supernaturallygifted
Summary: Fintan watches Adele from afar until one day he decides to meet her. Unimaginable love is produced but is it all a lie conjured by their two families? One-shot from The Wyrd of Destiny. A/U


**A/N: So this is a one-shot that was inspired by one of my readers from The Wyrd of Destiny. This is after the first chapter and continues on the story of how Adele and Fintan met. I really like this story and wish that it was actually put in the book. But anyway enjoy! This totally unbeta'd so of course all boo boos are mine.**

**Charlaine Harris has claim to these characters but Queen SNG is the master of this story.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It lets me know how you feel and fuels me on to write more. XOXOXO**

* * *

Fintan slowly walked over to where the young maiden was hanging her sheets. He could smell her sweet lavender scent from where he stood. As she turned around she gasped at his sight. Startled she clutched her bosom and a beautiful blush filled her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you.", Fintan stated. "I was just walking through the fields and had to say hello. My name is Fintan."

The young women appraised Fintan taking in his olive skin and silver hair that brushed his shoulders. He wore white knit pants and an emerald green shirt that matched his tantalizing eyes. His lips were turned up into a magnificent smile that she thought would ultimately blind her.

_Oh sweet Jesus! He is so handsome_, she thought_. I must mind my matters and return his gesture. My mother taught me better than that! _

"Well hello kind sir. My name is Adele...Adele Stackhouse. It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance.", she smiled sweetly at her new stranger.

Fintan stared at her. _She is so beautiful...so humble and there something about her it's like she glowing. It's her eyes...something about those darling blue eyes_, he thought. "The pleasure is surely all mines." He said as he bowed slightly just inclining his head. As he looked back up at her then winked and a soft giggle erupted out of her throat.

"Your laugh is beautiful my dear Adele. And so are you." Fintan straighten himself and smiled at Adele. Adele wore a soft white cotton dress that hung down to her knees. The dress hugged her voluptuous form snuggly extenuating the curve of her hips and the heaviness of her bosom. Her golden blonde hair was bunched up on top of her head with a few hair pins and she wore an apron. Fintan could not stop looking at her celestial blue eyes; they sparkled when she smiled almost as if they were glowing. He proceeded to walk closer to her, taking slow deliberate strides to ensure she was not afraid of him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Adele asked. "I'm sure I still have some sweet tea left somewhere." She smiled sweetly at him thinking of how handsome the man in front of her was_. I wonder where he is from he looks not from around here_, she thought.

"I would like that very much, Adele. Of course, I do not want to intrude on your home. I would not want your mate to become angry," he said sincerely.

Adele smile faltered a little. She spoke in a sullen tone, "It is quite alright. My husband has gone away to the war. I do not know when to expect him home….or if he will ever return."

Fintan saw the sadness in her eyes. "I am sorry to have saddened you, dear Adele. It was not my intention at all". He wanted to reach out to her but thought it would be too sudden.

"It's fine, Fintan. So are the spoils of war. My husband is a strong man and his will to survive is great. I'm sure he will return …someday. How about that tea? It is quite a humid day and I am getting parched myself."

"Sure. I would be greatly pleased."

"Alright then how about you come inside? My home is small but it is still my home. I hope you will be comfortable." With that Adele led Fintan into her house and straight towards the kitchen.

Fintan took in his surroundings. There were pictures of Adele and her husband outside of the house and some of when they were younger. She had pictures of other humans who she seems to be related to. Her house was quaint and quiet. He felt warmth radiating out of every room and the sun seemed to follow Adele as she walked around. On her table was a vase full of magnolias and daffodils full in bloom. The smell of the flowers engulfed the home making it smell like a garden. _The Garden of Eden,_ he thought and smiled.

Adele took out two glasses and sat them on the counter. She turned towards the refrigerator, opened it and pulled out the pitcher of sweet tea. She placed a couple of ice cubes in the glasses and poured the tea next. "Would you like lemon with your tea?"

"No. I rather not like lemons. I am …uh…allergic to them." He said as he took the glass from Adele.

"Oh. Well that's a shame. I'm glad that you told me, now I know not to make any tea with lemons in it when you are around."

Fintan looked at Adele. Did she just say when he was around? Could that mean she wanted him to be around more? He kept staring at her then decided to ask.

"Adele, do you feel comfortable around me?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Why yes…Yes I am. Should I not be comfortable around you?", she asked.

Fintan laughed. "No, it is good that you are comfortable around me. I would like to see you…more often." He gazed at her with longing in his eyes.

Adele mouth fell open she didn't know how to respond. "Fintan….I have a husband. I-I don't want him to come home and find me accompanied by a strange man. But the truth is I am lonely. He has been gone for two weeks now and you make me feel safe."

Fintan put his hand on Adele's cheek. Her warmth radiated through his hand, up his arm and right into his heart. The look on her face was of pure shock and unrecognizable comprehension. Adele felt the same pull as Fintan but she was not scared. He smiled at her lovingly like he known her forever.

"Adele you make me feel at peace. I understand your predicament and will not do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. I will not compromise the vows that you have with your husband. I will be here as long as you want me to be"

Adele leaned into Fintan's hand. She slowly turned her head, closed her eyes and kissed his palm. When she opened her eyes she let out a contented sigh and said, "Thank you Fintan, it is all I ask for."

Fintan came to see Adele every day for the next six weeks. They became especially close and have kissed only three times. He would come in the morning about an hour after sunrise and would leave an hour before sunset to ensure he would not get caught by any _creatures _of the night. Adele was oblivious to the unseen dangers of the world and Fintan still had not revealed his true nature. He cherished her innocence as vowed to protect her from those unseen dangers.

One morning in the middle of fall, Adele and Fintan were sitting by her fireplace enjoying hot tea and conversation. Fintan was looking at the fire and listening to Adele's heartbeat when a question formulated in his mind.

"Adele, dearest?"

"Yes, Fintan?"

"Where are your children?"

Adele shifted then leaned away from Fintan casting her eyes down towards her petite hands. "I don't have any children, Fintan."

Fintan saw the hurt and pain in her eyes when she finally looked up at him. He felt stupid for the question and immediately regretted asking. However, his curiosity piqued him.

"Is it not your wish to have children? I would think you and your husband would have had many."

Adele spoke quietly, "I do wish to have children. I long to hold a baby in my arms; to cradle one in my bosom. Franklin and I have tried to have children for years now but when he went away to war, I decided that it was just impossible to happen. I guess I am not meant to mother any children." The grief and inconsolable sadness in her voice made Fintan want to shed his own tears.

He took her chin in his hand and pulled up her face so that she would be looking directly in his eyes. He searched and searched her face and finally saw what he was looking for. "Adele, there is something that I want to tell you. I have not been all together truthful about whom I really am."

Adeles' eyes grew wide and for a second fear gripped her stomach. "Go on," she said.

He dropped his hand in her lap and started to rub circles on the back of her hand.

"In this world Adele, there things that you may or may not and will not understand. There are beings other than humans that inhabit this world. I am one kind of those beings."

Adele started to shift away but Fintan held onto her hands tightly. "I will not hurt you Adele. Please believe me. I–I love you, Adele Stackhouse, more than you will ever know or comprehend. These past few weeks have been the happiest of all my time. I want to give you something, but only if you truly want it."

"What are you?", Adele asked in a shaky voice.

"I am a Fae." Fintan then pulled his hair back from his face to reveal his pointed ears. He closed his eyes as Adele delicately traced over each earlobe. She was fascinated by him and the fear that once gripped her dissipated only to be replaced with love and admiration. When Fintan opened his eyes he began to glow in a beautiful green hue.

Fintan spoke again his voice flowing with love, "Adele, I can give you the children you want. I want you to have everything that your heart desires. For you are the one thing my heart truly desires. Will you accept my gift and my love?"

Adele felt her eyes start to fill with tears. Fintan kissed the ones that escaped and looked at her with adoration. Her mouth opened to speak but Fintan quickly covered it with his own lips. He kissed her with all the passion he had been holding onto since the first day they met. She slipped her hands through his hair and kissed him back with the same emotions. He went to lay her down on the couch when a knock came about the door. Fintan and Adele sat straight up and fixed their clothes. Adele started towards the door only after placing a tender kiss upon Fintan lips. When she opened the door she gasped and threw herself outside.

"Franklin! Oh Franklin your home!" she yelled. Tears poured out of her eyes and soaked through Franklin's shirt.

"Yes my wife, I am home and I will not be leaving you ever again!" Franklin swung his wife around and pushed her back inside the door closing it with his free hand.

Once Franklin set her on her feet Adele remembered about Fintan and turned around in a rush. However once she turned she realized no one was in the house except for her and Franklin. Fintan was nowhere to be found; it was as if he vanished. Adele's face turned somber when she realized what happened but when she turned back to her husband she fixed her features and asked if he was hungry.

"Yes that would be great! I am very hungry from my travels across the land." She smiled at her husband and set out to fix his supper.

Months went by without a trace of Fintan and Adele started to get in a routine, with her husband setting out into town to find a job. She thought of him often but knew that her place was with her Franklin. One day Franklin came home from his search and announced that he found a job in town with the fishing company. He would start tomorrow but would have to leave early in the morning and be back by supper time. They celebrated with Adele's famous pecan pie and made love until they both fell asleep. A couple more months went by and Adele started to fill lonely and unfulfilled. Something was deftly missing in her life and that hole was getting bigger day by day. One night at supper Franklin spoke to his wife,

"Adele I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Franklin?" Adele was startled by his words.

"I'm sorry that I can't bring you the joy which burdens your heart. I wish I knew a way to fix this; to give you children. I fill like a failure." Franklin looked at his wife with pained eyes.

Adele started to tear and she reached over the table to grab her husband's hand. "Franklin, my dear, do not be upset. You have done nothing wrong. I love you and that is all that matters."

Franklin grabbed his wife's face and planted a kiss upon her lips. He then left the table to get ready for bed. The next morning after Franklin was gone for the day's work; Adele went to her jewelry box and fetched a piece of fine parchment paper. She opened it up and reread the words that were left for her those months before:

_My love,_

_I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye but we both knew that this day may come. I will always be looking after you even if you do not notice I am around. Thank you for making these last past days the very best time in my whole existence. I truly love you with everything that I have and wish you great happiness. The promise I made you is still there for you, if you want it. All you have to do is say my name, Fintan Brigant, and I will come. I want to give you the joy and love that you have formed inside of me. Take care, my love._

_Forever your_s,

_Fintan_

Adele held the parchment close to her heart and made a decision that would change her world. She took a short bath with lavender scented oils, brushed her long golden locks and put on a white nightgown. She sat on her bed, closed her eyes, and quietly spoke his name.

"Please come to me, my love, Fintan Brigant."

A soft green light appeared at the foot of her bed and out emerged the beautiful creature that plagued Adele's mind for almost a year.

"Hello Adele," he spoke in a soothing tone.

Her skin heated with the sound of his voice and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Hello Fintan. I am ready."

Fintan walked over to where Adele sat on the side of her bed and disrobed. Adele's eyes traveled the length of his body taking in every curve, every indentation savoring the sight of this magnificent masterpiece. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him and his eyes glowed a darker green than before. Fintan kneeled down on one knee and leaned toward her.

"I have waited for so long to feel your heat on my skin, to devour your beauty, to touch your heart." With those words he pushed her nightgown over her head and leaned her back onto the bed. He began kissing her face starting at her eyes traveling downward until he reached her lips. They kissed each other with so much passion and want the room started to glow with their magic. Blue and green lights danced around the room as if it was a production in a ballet. Neither one of them noticed the magic that surrounded them. They made love fiercely and lovingly over and over until Adele fell asleep in Fintans' arms. He gently slid out of the bed, dressed himself and kissed her affectionately on the lips then forehead.

"Until we meet again, my love," then Fintan winked into his realm leaving a fully sated Adele soundlessly asleep in her home.

Upon reaching his room, Fintan overhead his father speaking to someone in the Great Hall.

"It is done now. He has successfully impregnated the woman." That was his father.

The unknown guest spoke then. "Yes I can feel it. She will bear twins and one will bear the child of our future. You have lived up to your part of the prophecy, old friend. When the child is born you may have to take her to keep her safe."

"Yes, I have thought of that. Let's wait to see what happens, shall we?"

After his father and the unknown stranger finished talking, Fintan stormed into the parlor only to see that his father was alone.

"This was all a game, Father? You have planned this all along?" Fintan was angry and hurt.

"My son, there are things in the works that will save all of us. You must understand this is bigger than you and I." Niall looked at his son empathically.

"NO! I do not care about some prophecy. You will not interfere in her life and neither will whoever you were talking to."

"It is already done son. Adele will bear your children and her child will bear the one that will fulfill the prophecy. Did you not notice that she was different? Did you not feel the pull she had?"

"What are you saying, Father? I do not understand?"

Niall placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "She is one of the nephilim I taught you about when you were younger. The product of an angel and a human."

Fintan could not believe what he was just told. That would explain her glow, the golden blonde hair, the warmth that radiated from her, and her glowing celestial blue eyes. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"I do not care what she is. I love her and I will NOT let you or those angels interfere in her life."

Fintan stepped away from his father and winked back to the outside of Adele's country home. He summoned his powers and put a ward on the outside of the home protecting Adele and his children. No one supernatural or human would be able to break through the ward as long as he was alive and his children and grandchildren would be hidden from his father.

Fintan peered through the window of Adele's bedroom gazing down upon her. She was still sleep; her hair flowing pass her hips draped over the pillow and her lips slightly apart. Fintan took one last glance at his beloved and disappeared into the woods.


End file.
